


We Are Girlfriends

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, First Crush, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Korrasami is Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Korra asks her friend to be her girlfriend.Oneshot/drabble





	We Are Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402405) by copperyy. 



Korra had something to say. She took a deep breath. And maybe before she thought she could lift her eyes, but right now she was blushing way too much to do so. Her hands were even balled up into fists.

"...you are very pretty. And smart. And nice." she said.

Asami blushed and smiled. That was cute.

"W-will you be my girlfriend?" Slowly, Korra managed to raise her eyes. Finally.

"Yes," Asami said.

Korra's nervousness disappeared and instead her face lit up. She took her hand, and they went to go find their friends. They found Mako and Wu pretty quickly, actually.

"Hi Mako!" Asami said brightly, waving at him.

"You didn't know what you had," Korra said. Bluntly. Not giving him a chance to say anything.

"Uh--"

" _And now you never will."_

She lead her on. Mako glanced at Wu, who gave him a look. They both just shrugged.


End file.
